


erase the world in gray

by super_rainbow2021



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, It is now, NaNoWriMo, Space Angst, and on your right oh look more angst, dystopian universe, i too wish to escape this world, i too yearn for pluto, im boutta yeet myself off this mortal coil, is that a thing?, on your left there's some angst, this is a prompt, this is my brother's fault, welcome to camp nanowrimo, who could have ever guessed there would be more angst, why can I only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Their world is dying. The Sun will burn out. The elders will take everyone down with it.
Relationships: OFC & OFC, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Sister & Sister Relationship
Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670632





	erase the world in gray

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? me, writing angst? during a worldwide panic? why yes it is and i am just as unsurprised as you are.

The days grow shorter while the nights become everlasting. The ground and air are more frozen than usual. It is getting colder and it can mean only one thing. The Sun is dying out. The elders let no one question it far enough to theorize or solve it. My sister and I busy ourselves with harvesting the edible ice for the tribe and do not allow ourselves to think about the inevitable.

The inevitable is that our Sun is dying, and Pluto will go along with it.

Those who pray do so to their deities. Those who strategize plan escapes in secret. The elders themselves begin nightly checks on the families of the tribe. We do not know why they are scrutinizing us so closely, but it cannot be a good thing. My sister and I keep our heads down and our noses clean and bring sustenance to our tribe. We harvest edible ice and exchange it for furs, medication, and information.

The elders wish to keep us steeped in tradition. This is not a surprise. They are old and wise and have seen us through many disasters. But they cannot see us through our Sun burning away. This upsets some, and they turn to the budding rebellion for options. My sister and I keep our head down. We accept our fate of dying when our Sun does.

Until we are approached in the dead of night and the elders take my sister.


End file.
